Neko
by pokemoncha
Summary: Green comes home on Red wearing something that he likes very much. warnings: yaoi lemon, GreenxRed


**Here, have some more yaoi. It's all I can come up with to write.**

**Sorry if it seems rushed, because really, it is. I just needed something to post before I went on my drawing camp.**

**Warnings: gay sex, yaoi, lemon, whatever the hell you wanna call it. GreenxRed.**

**Disclaimer: pokemon's not mine. Prolly never will be.**

**…**

Green let out a tired sigh as he walked home. Today had not been a very active day, only a few challengers had shown up at his gym. They weren't all that hard to deal with, except for one, who managed to beat him, the kid's Mr. mime just barely taking out pidgeot with a thunderpunch. He had some skill for sure, maybe enough to beat the elite four… but definitely not enough to beat Red, not by miles.

He cursed as he felt a raindrop hit him. He would have to hurry if he didn't want to get wet. He sped up his pace as he felt more raindrops come down, and soon it was raining meowths and growlithes. He was relieved when he finally reached his house. He quickly unlocked his door and hurried inside, out of the rain. He closed the door behind him and shrugged of his wet jacket, carefully hanging it up somewhere to let it dry.

He walked towards his living room to inform his partner he was home. "hey Red… I'm…" he couldn't finish his sentence. He was too astonished by the sight before him.

Red sat there on the couch, dressed in a skimpy dress.

But that wasn't all.

He had pair of black cat airs on his head, an equally back tail of a cat sticking out from under the dress, and, to top it all off, a red collar around his neck.

Red winked in a rather seductive manner. "nya~ welcome home Green."

Green just stood there, stunned. "Red? what…"

Red winked at him in a rather seductive manner and blew him a kiss. "nya~… what, can't I surprise my partner sometimes?" he giggled. "I know you have a thing for… neko boys… "

Green's face flushed a brilliant color of scarlet. "Wh-what?! H-how do you-"

Red chuckled. "nya~… it's not so hard to figure out when you leave your laptop open…" he eyed Green with a seductive look. "now… you gonna just stand there or what?"

Green opened his mouth to say something, but seemed change his mind before he did. he closed it again, only to open it again. "uh… I…" he gulped. He sighed, deciding that, since Red just seemed so willing to do this, he was going to take advantage of it rather than standing there like a moron.

Red silently laughed. "c'mon… do it. you know you want to-" he was cut off as Green literally slammed his lips onto his and invaded his mouth with his tongue. He moaned as green slipped his hands under the dress, running his cold hands over Red's hot body.

Green chuckled as he pulled away from Red's lips and leaned in close to his ear. "hope you know what you just got yourself into…" he said with a low, seductive voice before taking off Red's collar, throwing it off to somewhere and started to kiss down Red's neck, here and there sucking and creating hickeys, making Red squirm and moan as he did so. He always enjoyed dominating Red, even if it didn't happen all that often, only when red was in the mood. Like now, for example. He smirked. "love it when you're submissive."

This emitted a chuckle from Red. "I could turn the tables anytime I want, you know?"

Green nuzzled his neck. "I know you don't want to..."

"you know me too well." Red said with a slight blush.

Green only hummed in reply, taking off the cat ears. He pulled the dress over Red's head, revealing his once-pale-now-tanned body. It also revealed Red was wearing… panties. Nice, pink panties.

This made Green chuckle. "didn't know you wore that stuff."

"don't get used to it."

"hmm… whatever." Green said, slowly kissing down Red's chest. "just don't go complaining when you can't find any of your boxers anymore."

This earned him a glare from Red. "don't even think about it."

"hehe… can't make any promises…"

Red glared harder at him. "Green, seriously, try that and- AH!" he was cut off by a well-timed hand groping his groin and lips sucking his nipples.

Green mentally chuckled. It was always so easy to make Red shut up when he was submissive. A flick of his tongue was enough to make the scarlet eyed male squirm and moan as he pinned his hands above his head with the hand that wasn't pleasuring Red. He smirked. "like that, Red?"

His only response was a throaty groan, indicating that Red, indeed, was liking this very much.

A few more squeezes and Green decided that it had been enough, he wanted some pleasure too. He quickly removed his own clothes before he kissed Red again and started tugging down the panties. When they were completely down, he saw Red had attached the cat's tail to them, to his amusement. Not focusing on that, though, he threw them of somewhere, not really caring where they landed, and offered his fingers to Red.

Red quickly caught on and started sucking on the fingers, wetting them for the best part. He wanted this so much. It didn't matter how many times they did this it was always exiting, pleasurable, and most of all, so filled with love for the other it felt like he was going to burst.

Soon Green took his fingers out of Red's mouth, deeming them wet enough for the next part. He let them travel down Red's body, purposely brushing against his erection to make Red squirm.

Red allowed himself to relax as soon as he felt Green's fingers at his hole, so Green could proceed to insert a finger, giving him that always strange yet pleasurable feeling of having something inside him. he exhaled shakily as he felt the first finger starting to move, slowly stretching him. Not too long after, a second finger was added, scissoring him.

After a while, Green felt like Red had been prepared enough, and removed the fingers. He leaned forward and pecked Red on the lips, positioning himself to thrust inside Red. A nod from the black haired boy was all he needed and pushed himself inside, slowly, as not to hurt Red. Once he was fully inside him, he let him adjust for a few minutes, but then started removing himself, thrusting back in when he was almost all the way out. He repeated the motion, slowly going faster, until they had a pace that was comfortable for both of them.

Red pushed back, shamelessly taking it and moaning loudly as his prostate was hit. Green wasted no time in using the newly acquired information, and kept slamming into it. He felt he was coming close, so he grabbed Red's dick and started stroking it in time with their thrusts, adding to the sensation for Red.

A few more minutes of sweet pleasure was all that was needed before both of them couldn't take it anymore. Green came first, the overpowering lust and pleasure taking him over as he released his semen inside Red. This in turn triggered Red's orgasm, making him nearly scream as he spilled his cum on himself, Green and the couch.

When Green finally caught his breath, he let out a satisfied sigh. "that was awesome…"

Red softly chuckled. "of course it was…" he yawned. "damn, I'm tired."

Green hummed in response. "let's go take a quick shower and we'll go to bed after we're done with that…"

And while they proceeded to do that, they didn't notice a certain childhood friends standing outside with her laptop, smirking. "I knew it was a good idea to hide a camera in their living room after I gave Red the idea for this…" she muttered to herself before closing the laptop and running away, chuckling.

**…**

**Yup, horribly rushed. Maybe I'll write it properly later. When I don't have to force myself to write.**


End file.
